iBad Girl, Oficial Carly Shay
by Cam-Forever-Jori
Summary: Sam cometió el error de confiar a Carly una de sus fantasías... Y ahora se cumplió en realidad...Sexo... M Explicito... femslash Cam love... Dialogo


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de iCarly... Ni de nada...

**Emparejamiento:** Cam... Carly Shay & Sam Puckett

**Calificación:** M

**ADVERTENCIAS**: intenso_, _obscenidad y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

_Bad Girl, La Oficial Carly Shay_

**Carly:** Sonrió caminando en círculos lentos alrededor de ti, mis botas haciendo ruido sordo sobre el cemento frío. "Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Me detengo frente a ti, atada a la silla, desnuda, con las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda, una sola luz mirando hacia abajo sobre ti.

**Sam:** Aprieto mis dientes y giro la cabeza tratando de apartar la mirada de la luz cegante arriba mío, mi cuerpo temblando en la exposición al frío. Trato de mover mis manos pero están con esposas frías. Las cuerdas restringen todo mi cuerpo, clavándose en mi piel con fuerza.

**Carly:** Trueno mi látigo en el aire "¿Quién es usted?"

**Sam:** Salto en el sonido, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente, volviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás donde estas ella. "No creo que necesites saber"

**Carly:** Trueno mi látigo una vez mas "Te tengo. Es evidente que tengo que saber. ¿Con quién trabajas?". Yo gruño.

**Sam:** Sonrío y responde con una expresión muerta "Santa Claus"

**Carly:** Gruño y azoto el látigo sobre tu pecho "Prueba otra vez"

**Sam:** Yo grito de dolor, mis manos apretadas en puños. "No"

**Carly:** levanto de nuevo el látigo "Tú me lo dirás. ¡AHORA!"

**Sam:** Yo me burlo y entrelazo mis manos atrás de mi espalda, con mis ojos desafiantes "Jódete"

**Carly:** Sonrío "Apuesto a que te gustaría joderme ¿no? Tal vez si cooperas, te voy a dejar"

**Sam:** Yo me río en voz alta, al oír el eco que produce por toda la habitación "Y ¿por qué diablos iba yo a querer hacer eso?"

**Carly:** Levanto una ceja "Me has estado mirando desde que te traje aquí. No creas que no me di cuenta"

**Sam:** Inclino mi cabeza, con la misma expresión tuya "Ya quisieras. Yo no te quiero"

**Carly**: Me encojo de hombros "Tus ojos dicen otra cosa. Tienes un buen pedazo de culo." Digo mientras le doy una mirada severa. "¿Con quién trabajas?"

**Sam:** Me aguanto la risa "Ya te lo dije"

**Carly:** bien, te aseguro que no trabajas para Santa Claus. No te ves como un duende camuflado"

**Sam:** Sonrío aún más "Wow. Tú eres el más inteligente oficial que he encontrado"

**Carly:** Le azoto el látigo otra vez en el pecho "Es oficial Shay para ti, escoria"

**Sam:** Mi cabeza está hacia atrás por el dolor. Cabe mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y grito en silencio por todo el dolor producido.

**Carly:** Yo golpeo el látigo hacia abajo sobre sus muslos "Voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Con quién trabajas?"

**Sam:** Me muerdo el labio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de tanto dolor correr por mi cuerpo, las manos y mi cuerpo luchando contra las restricciones que están alrededor. Y Sacudo mi cabeza con furia.

**Carly:** Yo una vez más azoto sus piernas. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, escoria?"

**Sam:** Siento un gran dolor, mis manos haciendo puños, apretando fuerte, mi cuerpo retorciéndose en la silla y grito en voz alta "¡L-Loreta!"

**Carly:** Me Río y levanto una ceja "Loreta, ¿qué más?"

**Sam:** "Loreta no-es-de-tu-puto-asunto" Siseo a través de los dientes apretados.

**Carly:** La golpeo en la cara "Claro que es mi asunto"

**Sam:** Me quejo en voz alta, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, sacudiendo violentamente los puños.

**Carly:** Sonrío "¿Vas a decirme tu nombre real o solo voy a seguir llamando te escoria?"

**Sam:** Gruño molesta, moviendo la mandíbula, me estremezco por el daño causado. Mis ojos mirando la "Loreta Sanquintín"

**Carly:** Yo trato de reprimir una carcajada "Estás mintiendo. Y eso es un nombre encubierto realmente estúpido"

**Sam**: "Bueno, ese es el único nombre que te voy a dar"

**Carly**: Levanto mi puño "¿Estás segura de eso, escoria?"

**Sam**: Mis ojos se abren de miedo y siento que mi estómago se aprieta en nudos "S-sam! Sam... Puckett..."

**Carly**: Sonrió, con el puño aun levantado "Ahora señorita Puckett, por favor dígame ¿Con quién trabajas?"

**Sam**: Vuelvo la cara, y apretar los puños más estricto "¡No!"

**Carly**: Le doy un puñetazo en el estómago "Prueba otra vez"

**Sam**: Gruño, mi cuerpo empujado contra la silla, tratando de acurrucarse en una pelota de protección, y comenzaban mis pocos gemidos de dolor "La... La CIA..."

**Carly**:"¿Así que eres un agente?"

**Sam**: Intento recuperar mi aliento y murmurar "¿Qué coño crees?"

**Carly**: "Así que tú eres la única que puede descifrar la palabra clave. Usted tiene la palabra clave"

**Sam**: "No la estás consiguiendo"

**Carly**: "Irónico ¿no?. Ya he conseguido otras cosas de ti. ¿Qué va a detenerme conseguir esto?"

**Sam**: Mis ojos puestos en ti determinados y gruño "¡Porque prefiero morir!"

**Carly**: "Eso podría arreglarse. Pero voy primero voy a tener la palabra clave"

**Sam**: "Sobre-mi-Cadáver" Con los dientes apretados.

**Carly**: Me río entre dientes y giro el látigo "hay un montón de otras cosas que prefiero hacer con tu cuerpo, Puckett"

**Sam**: Me muerdo de nuevo un gemido, mis ojos vacilando un poco, ya que trató de mantenerlos fijos y determinados.

**Carly**: Sonrío "¿Quieres que te folle?"

**Sam**: Gimo, sintiendo crecer lo mojado de mi entrepierna ante la idea, me tiemblan las manos detrás de mi espalda "N-no ... No"

**Carly**: Mi sonrisa crece e inclino mi cabeza "No pareces muy segura allí, Puckett"

**Sam**: Gruño molesta "Estoy segura"

**Carly**: "¿En serio?" Yo sonrío dulcemente, acercándome a alcanzar mi mano hacia a uno de tus senos.

**Sam**: Voy a quejarme y tratar de alejarme de ella, pero no puedo cuando ella me esta haciendo sentir, tan bien

**Carly**: Deslice el mango del látigo entre sus piernas, mientras masajeo su pecho más duro "¿Tiene problemas para responde, Puckett?"

**Sam**: Gimo más fuerte, mis caderas meciéndose involuntariamente contra el mango del látigo "N-no..."

**Carly**: "Pareces muy activa, para alguien que no quiere follar..."

**Sam**: "Estas... Estás metiendo algo entre mis piernas ... ¿Cómo diablos puedo r-resistirse a eso?" Digo jadeante

**Carly**: Inclino mi cabeza "Se podría pensar que la CIA le habría enseñado más auto control Sonrío y dar un paso atrás, empezando a desabrochar mi camisa de uniforme "Pero creo que no"

**Sam**: Trato de no gemir por la pérdida de contacto.

**Carly**:"¿Y qué me dices, Puckett? ¿Quieres follar?"

**Sam**: Mi respiración se a vuelto superficial y gimo profundamente "N-no..."

**Carly**: Mientras hago un puchero giro el látigo de nuevo "¿Estás segura de eso?"

**Sam**: "Oh. Estoy segura" Traigo todo mi auto-control de vuelta, tratando de resistirme.

**Carly**: Me siento en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y moliendo en ella un poco "Bueno, tal vez sólo voy a tener que hacerte cambiar de opinión"

**Sam**: Voy a quejarme de nuevo, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente, mi centro arde con deseo un ardiente, mis ojos fríos vigilan los suyos "Inténtalo, perra"

**Carly**: Con una sonrisa arrastro mi mano por su pecho, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, ardiendo de lujuria.

**Sam**: Mi lengua sale a lamer mis labios húmedos, mi centro mojándose en la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, mi mente cada vez mas difusa.

**Carly**: Deslizo mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, ligeramente por encima de su clítoris, inclinando mi cabeza cerca de su oído y susurra con voz ronca y sensual "Dime que me quieres, Puckett"

**Sam**: Gimo en contra de ella, tronzado mis caderas hacia su mano, mis nervios ardiendo en mi necesidad "Yo. .. Yo t-te quiero..."

**Carly**: Paso los dedos sobre su clítoris y besar a lo largo de su cuello, mientras ella se estremece en mi contra "Necesito algo de ti, Sam" Susurro.

**Sam**: Gimo más fuerte, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de resistir el deseo palpitante entre mis piernas mientras ella me frotaba duro. Aprieto los dientes tratando de no dejar mas gemidos al aire "Usted no puede tenerlo"

**Carly**: Con el dedo justo en su entrada, moviendo mis labios de su cuello para besar debajo de su oreja y luego susurrarle "Creo que hay algo que necesitas de mí"

**Sam**: Gimo y trato de resistirme con fuerza contra su dedo, aprieto mi estómago en impaciencia, gimiendo de nuevo como beso debajo de mi oreja "Y usted... N-no puedo tenerlo..."

**Carly**:"Tú me das lo que necesito, y yo voy a darte lo que necesitas" Le digo mientras pellizco en el lugar, moviendo el dedo de lejos de ti, para su tortura.

**Sam**: Gimo y trato de cubrirlo con un gruñido, las restricciones siguen clavándose en mi cuerpo duro, mis manos forman puños apretados. Y la miro "¡Dame lo que necesito en primer lugar"

**Carly**: "Nop. usted primero"

**Sam**: "¡Ha! Entonces olvídalo"

**Carly**: La torturo con mi dedo otra vez "No lo podrás ignorar"

**Sam**: Gimo profundamente y tratar de tirar lejos de ella, lo cual resulta imposible ya que estoy atada a la silla. Mientras gimo suavemente.

**Carly**: "Sólo dime la palabra clave y te follo, Puckett"

**Sam**: "¡Nunca!"Le gruño, retorciéndome en contra de las restricciones que hay alrededor de mi.

**Carly**: Me pongo un poco hacia atrás haciendo pucheros "Creí que querías que te follara"

**Sam**: "No por la palabra clave"

**Carly**: Me encojo de hombros "Podría sacártelo a golpes. Sólo pensé que te gustaría esto... Pero creo que no"

**Sam**: Aprieto los dientes, con los ojos ardiendo y sacudiendo la cabeza para gruñir le "¡No la vas a tener de mí!"

**Carly**: Mis ojos estrechos y me pongo de pie, golpeando el puño en su cara.

**Sam**: Grito, con la cabeza hacia el lado con el dolor intenso pasar por mi rostro.

**Carly**: "¿Me vas a decir la palabra clave ¡ahora!, perra?"

**Sam**: "N-nunca!" Aprieto los dientes, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

**Carly**: Te golpeo un vez mas con mi puño en tu estómago "¿Ahora?"

**Sam**: Yo grito de agonía, mi cuerpo luchando contra el dolor "¡Joder!"

**Carly**: Sonrío "Ahora quieres que te joda ¿no?"

**Sam**: "¡Justo después de caer muerta!" Mi voz se eleva, y todo dolor o casi todo es reemplazado con enojo.

**Carly**: "¡Ha! No te puedo follar cuando estés muerta" Grito de nuevo, usando el látigo por todo su estómago, llenándolo de marcas.

**Sam**: Un grito de agonía se escapa de mi. Desesperadamente tratando de retroceder lejos de sus golpes.

**Carly**: "habla, ¡perra!" Sigo con los azotes cada vez mas fuertes.

**Sam**: Con cada azote intensifiqué mis gritos, mi garganta ardiente llena de dolor y mi cuerpo temblando contra la silla, con las manos tratando de empuñarlas para tratar de combatir el dolor delicioso y mortal.

**Carly**: Doy un paso más y uso el mango del látigo para obligar que su cabeza este en alto para cumplir con mi mirada "¿Cuál es la palabra clave?"

**Sam**: Con los dientes apretados, cumplo con su mirada, antes de escupir directamente en su cara.

**Carly**: Gruño y golpeo con mi rodilla en su estómago, limpiándome la cara.

**Sam**: Grite más fuerte por el dolor, mis ojos se abrieron con miedo y malestar.

**Carly**: "¿Vas a hablar ahora, perra?"

**Sam**: Gimo suavemente por todo el dolor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Carly**: Incline la silla hacia atrás "¿Estás segura?"

**Sam**: Siento que mis piernas se levantan del piso, mi cuerpo se deslice hacia atrás en el asiento "S-sip..."

**Carly**: Empezando a soltar la silla "Última oportunidad..."

**Sam**: Aprieto mis dientes, con miedo por una caída, negándome a hablar. Mi corazón, el estómago, retorcimiento por todo el temor. "Hazlo"

**Carly**: Gruño e inclino la silla hacia atrás hasta un poco antes de estrellar la silla en contra al suelo.

**Sam**: Yo grito, el suelo de cemento golpeando mis muñecas, y la sangre fluyendo, la silla se mece y me deposita hacia un lado, todo mi cuerpo atado y en un posición extremadamente incómoda. Llena de dolor. Y grito de nuevo en la frustración y el dolor desgarrador.

**Carly**: Piso con mi bota su pecho y digo en un gruñido "¿Vas a hablar ahora, escoria?"

**Sam**: Yo grito, tratando de acurrucarme, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas.

**Carly**: "Awww mira, la señorita de la CIA está llorando" Yo me burlo presionando mi bota aun mas duro.

**Sam**: Giro mi cara tratando de escapara de el dolor, un gemido en mis labios.

**Carly**: "Ya sabes, si me dices la palabra clave, yo podría besarte y todo estaría mejor..." Sonrío dulcemente.

**Sam**: "¿P-por qué... Debería confiar en ti?"

**Carly**:"Hay una razón porque solicite ser la única que te interrogara"

**Sam**: "Oh ...?"

**Carly**: "Llamaste mi atención" Me encogí de hombros.

**Sam**: Trago saliva, tratando de mover mi cuerpo adolorido "Todavía no lo puedes tener... Y el halago no te va a servir"

**Carly**: "Yo no estaba tratando de halagarte" Recojo la silla, y la llevo a de nuevo en posición vertical y termino besando su mejilla delicadamente.

**Sam**: Me quejo de dolor, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se despegó del suelo, sus labios suaves en mi mejilla punzante "No. Usted estaba tratando de aplastarme"

**Carly**: Sonrió y rió un poco "No creo que incluso podría aplastar sus curvas"

**Sam**: Le doy una mirada confusa "Uh ... ¿gracias?"

**Carly**: Me encogí de hombros y la espalda, ruborizándome ligeramente "Usted tiene curvas agradables..."

**Sam**: Sonrío de nuevo "¿Sí?... Se ven mejor sin las cuerdas"

**Carly**: Me dirijo hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa "Bueno, tal vez si me dices la palabra clave..."

**Sam**: "Nop. Lo siento" Me encojo de hombros en la silla, mis ojos fijos en ella.

**Carly**: Mis ojos estrechos con ira y le pateo fuerte en el pecho sin previo aviso, golpeando la silla contra el suelo otra vez, aunque mucho mas duro que la anterior.

**Sam**: Grito, sin preparar mis muñecas antes de estrellarse contra el suelo asiéndolas sangrar de nuevo, mi cuerpo se sacudió de dolor, las lágrimas llenando mis ojos de nuevo "¿Qué carajo?" Grito con ira.

**Carly**: Me acerco a ella y me encojo de hombros, y con una sonrisa a mis labios "Te di una oportunidad"

**Sam**: Me quejo en voz alta por todo el dolor causado a mi cuerpo, con lágrimas en mis mejillas.

**Carly**: Gruño y la inclino hacia el lado "Deja de quejarte de una vez, perra. No quiero oír ni un sonido de ti, a menos que sea la palabra clave de mierda"

**Sam:** Grito con enojo mientras caigo hacia el lado, sonriendo "Awww ¿es la oficial Shay frustrada?"

**Carly**: Le doy una patada al lado de su cabeza "No"

**Sam**: Yo giro mi cabeza para que así ella golpee la madera de la silla y yo sonrió burlándome de ella "Tu sabes, Llamaste mi atención"

**Carly:** Me encojo de hombros "Al menos puedo admitir lo que quiero"

**Sam:** "Sip, lo que quiere y no puedes tener"

**Carly:** "Oh, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, señorita Puckett" Mientras pongo su silla devuelta en posición vertical.

**Sam:** Aprieto los dientes "No esta noche"

**Carly:** "¿seguro de eso?" Hago tronar el látigo a el aire.

**Sam:** Mi labio inferior temblando, mi cuerpo temblando contra la silla "Ponme a prueba..."

**Carly:** Sonrío y empiezo a azotar de nuevo.

**Sam:** Jadeando, incapaz de gritar y gemir ya en las olas del dolor.

**Carly:"En** cualquier momento podría parar, sólo gritar la palabra clave" digo azotando el látigo en su cuerpo.

**Sam:** Mi garganta arde, mi piel se desgarra por los azotes del látigo, las lágrimas frescas haciendo caminos por mis mejillas ya húmedas "P-por favor"

**Carly:** Me detengo por un momento. "¿Me vas a decir?"

**Sam:** Me derrumbo de en la silla, con mi cabeza agachas, gimiendo de dolor.

**Carly:** Levanto el látigo de nuevo "¡Dame la palabra clave o voy a seguir!... Tienes solo cinco segundos"

**Sam:** Me quede quieta, recuperando el aliento, mi cuerpo ardiendo de dolor, sin contestar.

**Carly:** 5... 4...

**Sam:** Respiro profundamente.

**Carly:** 3... 2...

**Sam:** Mi cuerpo tiembla.

**Carly:** 1...

**Sam:** Abro los ojos y le doy una sonrisa "Nada"

**Carly: **Le doy un latigazo las piernas mucho mas duro que antes "¡Habla, perra!"

**Sam:** Yo grito, el dolor que casi me está cegando.

**Carly: **Levanto el látigo de nuevo, con una sonrisa "Yo lo haré de nuevo si no me dices cual es la palabra clave"

**Sam: **"¡N-no! ¡no!" Me ahogo, con terror y desesperación.

**Carly: **"Dame la palabra clave"

**Sam: **"¡N-no puedo!"

**Carly: **"Bueno, entonces voy a tener que golpearte de nuevo" Digo mientras hago tronar el látigo.

**Sam: **"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!"

**Carly: **"la palabra clave o de lo contrario lo haré" Gruñí.

**Sam: **Doy un suspiro tembloroso, con los ojos y la garganta, punzantes "Es... Es... Seddie"

**Carly: **Niego con la cabeza y llevar el látigo hacia abajo a sus piernas, azotando las de nuevo. "¡Mientes!"

**Sam: **Grito dolor, el cual es demasiado "¡Está bien! bien! es Cam! la palabra clave es la Cam! por favor!... Basta..."

**Carly:** Sonrío Victoriosa y tiro el látigo a un lado "Gracias." y la beso suavemente.

**Sam: **Me estremezco en contra de sus labios, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

**Carly: **Beso sus lágrimas "No llores, cosita bonita. Voy a besarte y todo estará mejor, ¿Está bien?"

**Sam: **Gimo de dolor punzante en mi cuerpo y asiento lentamente "Está bien..."

**Carly:** La beso dulcemente en las mejillas antes de caer mis labios en su cuello y luego al pecho, besando las ronchas del látigo en su piel.

**Sam: **Gimo, como sus labios me tranquilizan.

**Carly: **Sigo besando su cuerpo hacia abajo, hasta llegar entre sus piernas, desamarrar las cuerdas que hay alrededor de ellas y poner cada pierna en uno de mis hombros y calmar su clítoris con mi lengua.

**Sam: **Dejo escapar un gemido, meciendo las caderas en contra de su lengua, suspirando en una mezcla de placer y alivio.

**Carly:** Empujo mi lengua dentro de ella, lamiendo a través de sus paredes, gimiendo suavemente por su gusto en mi boca.

**Sam: **Abro mi boca, un pequeño jadeo que sale de ella por todo el placer que corre por mi cuerpo más rápido, gimiendo.

**Carly: **"Te lo dije; siempre consigo lo que quiero"

**Sam: **Apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo fuerte en su contra "¿enserio?"

**Carly: **Sonrío y hundo mis dedos en ella, encontrar su Punto G, Rápido y constante, y mi lengua en su clítoris.

**Sam: **Jadeo en voz alta, las manos esposadas sacudiéndose en puños, mi orgasmo se acerca rápidamente.

**Carly: **Empujé mis dedos más rápido, el pastoreo de mi lengua suavemente sobre su clítoris.

**Sam: **Voy a quejarme de nuevo, sacudiendo mi cuerpo por más "Oh...O-oficial... Shay..."

**Carly: **Yo arrastrar mi lengua sobre su clítoris de nuevo, tocar cada vez mas duro punto G con mis dedos.

**Sam: **Voy a quejarme, mi estómago se aprieta en una sacudida por última vez antes de llegar al orgasmo en contra de sus dedos y lengua, y siento mis jugos calientes correr..**.**

**Carly: **Voy a quejarme en voz baja por sentir sus paredes apretándose en contra de mis dedos, lamiendo su clítoris para así con llevar su orgasmo hasta que se acabe.

**Sam:** Suspiro, mi cuerpo relajándose en la silla y sonriendo le "Gra-gracias Oficial Shay..."

**Carly:** Yo sonrío suavemente y besarla de nuevo en sus labios, dejando que pruebe su propio gusto "No podría haberlo hecho sin la palabra clave, Agente Puckett" Y besarla nuevamente.

**Sam: **Gimo en voz baja al sentir mi gusto en su boca, empujando mi lengua para lamer todo, robando las últimas gotas de jugo dulce de su boca. Sonrío, con los ojos brillantes "Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Oficial Shay"

**Carly: **"Te amo"

**Sam: **"También te amo"

_The End  
_

* * *

**Así que acabo de escribir esto...**

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les allá gustado y háganme saber :D por favor!**

**De:** Cam-Forever-Jori **/ **Sammie

**Para:** los fans Cam


End file.
